


Confession

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Jock Strap [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Melissa notices the wireless password has been changed, she knows Scott must have found a new crush. You can't keep anything from Mama McCall.</p><p>This takes place between <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1959921">Coffee Break</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1959948">Class Warfare</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Loz's amazing AU [here](http://lozenger8.tumblr.com/post/88246964021/initially-written-for-mating-games-but-i-messed) and [here](http://lozenger8.tumblr.com/post/88264026251/tofixtheshadows-replied-to-your-post-initially). We just couldn't resist playing in her world! What would it be like if Stiles didn't grow up with the boy who taught him how to be kind and Scott didn't have anyone who believed in him so hard he learned to believe in himself?

“So what’s the wireless password?”

“Huh?” Scott looked up from his homework at his mother as she set the paper bag full of Chinese take-out on the counter.

“You’ve got that ‘I just changed the password for every electronic device in the house’ look, Scott. What’s her name?”

The boy blinked in surprise, trying to beat back the flush with a scowl his mother could always see through. Was he really that predictable? Scott thunked his head down on his history book with a groan, voice muffled as he spoke through pages on the Byzantine Empire. “Stiles.”

“Stiles?” Melissa smiled, quirking one eyebrow as she bustled around the kitchen looking for plates and forks. “That’s sort of an unusual name for a girl.”

“….s’not a girl.” Scott said, face firmly in 800 A.D.

“Oh?” That barely rated a pause. “Is he cute?”

“Mooooom!” The boy tried to sink through the table and down into the floor while his mom chuckled and ruffled his hair lovingly.

“I’m going to take that as a yes then.” She teased, setting out the plates and unpacking the cartons of Chinese food. “Stiles…Stiles…oh, he’s that Stilinski kid, right? The sheriff’s son Gzr…Gregz…”

“It’s just Stiles.” Scott raised his head, giving his mother a faint smile that she answered enthusiastically. She’d lost him briefly as he’d been sent to live with his father, but now that Rafe was working out of San Francisco, he was back home and thriving. Beacon Hills High School was a good fit for him, Melissa had been so pleased when he came home, talking about having friends for the first time ever. He was too shy, quiet and timid from growing up being picked on for being smaller than the other kids. He’d always been awkward and asthmatic. It broke her heart watching him struggle so hard to keep up with the other boys until he finally stopped trying. When Scott was eleven and Rafe finally packed up the bottle and left them, her son had shut down completely. He would still smile, but he always seemed distant like he was half there and half somewhere in his own head. It wasn’t until he’d met Boyd and the rest of the kids in high school that she found that same old spark in his eyes she missed so much.

And now not just friends, but a crush too? Melissa wanted to breathe a sigh of relief that Scott finally seemed to be adjusting. “So, just Stiles. He’s a nice guy, right? Does he like you back?”

Scott traced his finger along the edge of his text book, a private smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Nice might not be the word he would use, but Stiles could be kind. He could be a lot of things. Scott had given him his first kiss, sweet and wanting, and had ended up sweaty, exhausted and thoroughly debauched until his limbs trembled and his body ached too strongly to respond. Stiles pushed him beyond anything he thought he was capable of and Scott followed him eagerly as far as they could go. Afterwards, Stiles would give him that smile, wicked and adoring, with their fingers tangled together and Scott’s heart would try to escape from his ribs.  “I think he likes me.” He said, ducking his head as his mom kissed his temple. “I’m pretty sure he likes me.”

Melissa beamed, setting the plate in front of her son. “Who wouldn’t like you, Scott? You should invite him over sometime, I’d like to meet him if you think you’re ready for that.”

Scott rolled his lips between his teeth, trying not to grin as he thought about the last time he’d invited Stiles over. “I’ll do that, I think you’re gonna like him.”

“Baby, if you like him, then I’ll love him.” She plopped down next to her son at the table, snagging an eggroll with a smile. “So…do you have protection or do I need to bring some home?”

“MOOOOOOOOOM!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing collaborative work/RP!
> 
> You can find Tmautog's awesome fics on [tumblr](http://tmautog.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and keep up with this story [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
